GOOD TIME
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Billy Batson sharing some wisdom with the team,... with a Little help from Zatanna


_Yami-Horus: Hello there my dear readers... and... curious people that just ran into this fanfiction without even mean it XD, this is Horus, asking you to plesae be nice, this is my first YJ fanfiction, and It's about BILLY BATSON! X3 (HE NEEDS MORE LOVE! X3 ) I hope you like it! 8D _

_P.S.: No, I obviously do not own any of this characters of Young Justice, this site is for fanfictions! XD_

_P.S. 2: I also have this fanfiction on my deviant art account yami-horus (dot here) deviantart (dot here)com/art/A-Good-Time-YJ-Billy-Batson-fic-38641 8239)_

_Song: GOOD TIME by OWL CITY www(dot here)youtube(dot here)com/watch?v=7oBU7d5oenQ_

* * *

**A GOOD TIME**

"William..." called the voice "William..." he knew who's voice it was... It was the wizard...

"Here I am..." he answered. He was standing in the middle of a foggy place, he couldn't say if it was outdoors

"I'm delighted for meeting you again, young peotector" greeted the wizard, with a slight piece of joy in his tone

"It's nice to talk to you too, it's been a while" and the teenager was right, the last time the wizard had come and actually said something to him had been a couple of years ago, when Billy had an issue with his powers "...it's not common to have you in here..." pointed the raven-haired.

"I am aware of that"

"Will you explain that to me at least?" jokingly questioned the blue eyed.

"I just came to tell you about the new star cicle" the wizard answered serene and firmly "It is a great cosmical event that happens to affect all magic users in it's range; and you, my young emisary, will feel it"

"Feel it? is this thing like... like... some kind of allergie?" the wizard laughed to himself a little bit, amused with the teen's words, sometimes, it was dificult for him to look at him and not see the exact same lost child, filled with wonder,that he had met years ago.

"Something like an alergy, yes, and in this allergy it will be your powers that will be the most affected, the effects might not be visible at first, but don't worry, it will be compleately harmless..."

"Then... why did you came here to warn me in the first place if it's not something dangerous?" While he finished his question, the image of the wizard was being hidden by the excessive brightness of a white light...

"Not warn you, just to tell you, it's not something that happens everyday... you should enjoy it... "

* * *

"Good morning everyone" M'gann greeted as the team did the same akwardly. "What's wrong wit you today?"

"No idea" answered Garfield "Yesterday we were planning on finishing the game we started... but today... we can't even remember what to do with the controler's buttons..." he finished very confused and a little bit sad.

"Really? Is that all?"

"I wish taht was all!" Bart replied as M'gann kept on with the interrogation. Apparently, Artemis had tried to shoot some arrows earlier in order to train before breakfast, only to end up missing all of her targets and feeling compleately unmotivated as a result; Kaldur had also attempted to train like he always did, but couldn't stand staying out of water for more than 20 minutes for no apparent reason. L'gann's scales had been falling espontaneously (and he was getting worried he would end up bald); Bumblebee couldn't change her size, no matter how much she tried; Cassie was in a terrible mood; and somehow, Connor was being silly all of a sudden (he had been laughing without apparent reason since the right moment he woke up).

"Wow... It must be a sickness of somekind..." She tought.

"We already tought about that possibility..." Manifested Bart not talking as fast as he always did. "...not sure if I know what kind..."

"Maybe we should tell Nightwing..." someone said

"Scarab, have you fiond anything yet anything?"

"Jaime Rios, this is beyond my knowledge"

The sudden sounding of other voices, and different theories surprised her, but didn't seemed to be bothred by the noise, and she then realized somthing...

"W-wait... d-did you... but... I never made a link with yout mind..." Her powers were not exactly under control either. She was still so confused that she barely noticed when it was announced...

"Recognized... Zatanna..."

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted, smiling widely "Why do you all look soo... sad?"

"something's up but we're not sure what it is..." answered Bart

"Hm... maybe it's because of the star cicle..."

"The star-what?" asked Tim (he had been having a bit of trouble with paying atention that day, it took him two hours to hack some goverment files when it would normally had taken five minutes)

"LEt's just say... there is a big cosmic event happening today, right in this moment, I know it affects magic... but I think we, magic users, have never been fully aware of what effects it provokes on normal people..."

"Really?"

"And what does it do with you magicians?!" questined Cassie, still a bit in a bad mood.

"Well... for us it's something like... like a person who loves sunny days and...it's being a beautifull summer day in the outside..." she explained "In my case, I can't use my powers as I always do right now; and, If I try, I could only use some basic stuff... enough to help you with breakfast" she finished without loosing the smile.

About an hour later, the place was in complete silence, ther had been no missions and everyone was sitting somewhere silently... quite weird to see. The only interrupting sound came when they all heard: _i"...Captain Marvel...1-5..."/i_. the instant they saw the one with the white cape, they smiled slightly. Just, who wouldn't be happy to see the big-red-cheesy?

"Shazam!" he exclamed. "Hi guys!"

Even better! Which one of them wouldn't be happy to see the nice and adorable Billy Batson? Everyone greeted him in their way, and everyone wondered why did he seemed so happy.

"Hello Captain!" called Zatana, when she brought some snacks to the others.

"Hi there!" Responded the blue-eyed wide-smile on.

"Why are you so quiet?" he aasked with genuine child-like curiosity.

"Well... I think we might be affected by the cosmic change Zatanna told us about..."

"Oh... really? but it's supposed to be somethign good for everyone!" He exclamed.

"The wisdom of Salomon told you that?" questioned a moody Cassie.

"Maybe... I don't really know... I had a dream this morning" he explained almost as if he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, he himself was feeling funny... he was feeeling as if he had been sleeping on the fluffiest, warmest, most comfortable cloud in the universe; as if nothing bad could ever, ever happen again. "...come on guys, I feel like I want to sing... would you sing with me?" At this, everyone (or almost everyone) stared at him with sympathy.

"Sing? Now?" Asked Kaldur with a puzzled look "...do oyou really think Singin is appropiate for this moment, Billy?"

"Hey, it will be fun, and for having fun, it's always a good time!" The one with the power of the gods signaled to the sky as if tht was a decree of somekind.

"Gee...I don't know Cap..." started Bart "...I know I'm usually the one who runs straight to the karaoke, but..."

"Sorry, I don't sing..." excused La'gaan

"Sorry... the scarab is paranoid today..." continued Jaime.

"Oh, please?" Begged the mightiest-mortal on Earth without loosing the innocent smile "pretty please? Do you want me to sing alone?" He got no response, except for a couple of smirks ans maybe some giggles. "What about you Zatanna?" he invited her, as if he was inviting her to the dance floor and talked in a jockingly-formal way "Would you give me the pleasure of sing with me, fair maiden?". The sorceress only chuckled slightly as she waved at him saying

"Oh! I would! But... are we supposed to sing, O honorable Captain?"

"Just feel the music inside of you!" he assured her, as somethign (that everyone later interpreted as a variation from the Power of Zeus) started to glow around the place. And so it began...

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh_" Vocalized the girl. Followed by Billy with a:

_"It's always a good time"_

As they started this improvized number for the other members of the Young justice, some of the objects int he room started to float randomly, and even some staarted to colide against others to create a rythim, that floowed into a melody, which acompained the magical lyrics Billy created in that moment, while the lights played along with hsi movements as if they were some kind of trained fireflies

The team watched amazed how the lights glowed and the talent the teen had (no-one had ever heard him sing before! Neither as Billy Batson or CAptain Marvel)

While the "public" was delight with the kid's voice, another one came to bring them out of the "spell" they were under. It was Zatanna, that was now taking part in the song, and now the lights were sorrounding her.

Her and Billy vocalized at the same time, inperfect synchrony. For some seconds, their vocal cords had a break, as the ramdomly-floating-objects kept the musc going, and Billy and Zatanna laughed with all the lights that now were changing colors like an aurora. That, made Zatanna sing all by herself...

And the same statement was repeated in his song ("_It's always a good time_") , now with the voices switched, for it was now Billy the one who got the first verse... he stepped closer to Zatanna, ofering one hand,_ she _took it, and the spinned around a little bit. As they spinned, somehow they ended up curled as if dancing a they relized it, every object and light floating were now surrounding them in a glowing colorful sphere.

At this point, the back sound was not as loud and constant as before. "_It's always a good time!"_ Suddeny, and even without realizing, the rest of the team had joined them into the song, and were also smiling and laughing.

The song ended, but the lights and glowing lights were still there, messing around with the werehouse stuff. Everyone was now laughing and dancing around to the magical sound, and they kept on until they dropped , either for lack of breath or for laughing to the floor.

"It was nice to sing with you Billy!" Exclaimed Zatanna from her respective place on the floor.

"Same here Zee!" he extended a fist, and the enchantress collided her own against it. "Hey guys! Someone wanna go again after breakfast?" He asked still trying to catch his breath, and smiling widely.

"Billy, where did yo learn to sing like that?" questined Garfield, standing up. The youngest member of the Justice League closed his eyes and signalingthe girl with one finger he answered.

"There is something you have to know about me Beasty..." and after a dramatically long pause he confessed: "Billy Batson has the talent of Billy Batson" The only comment he got was a pillow on his face.

* * *

_Yami-Horus: Okay so... anye, comments, suggestions corrections (I know I might be having some spelling or etc. my office died and I wrote this on the note block XP) just review please! 8D_

_P.S.: I know I put Billy singing with Zatanna, but I don't mean I like them as a pairing, it would be more like some kind of Bromance in my opinión_

_Song: GOOD TIME by OWL CITY www(dot here)youtube(dot here)com/watch?v=7oBU7d5oenQ_


End file.
